


The Ironic and The Nerdy

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:15:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2891723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has had a crush on Dave for years now and he's finally going to tell him. You get too see how their relationship blossoms and then crumbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ironic and The Nerdy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please be kind./.

8:34 AM  
You wake up to a pleasant sight- snow. Ah finally you think, were only half way through December and now were getting snow, maybe if we're lucky we'll have a white Christmas.

You remember that you're meeting Dave today at the little coffee shop by the high school. I haven't seen Dave in a couple of days so it will be great to finally see him, you say to yourself. You have had a crush on Dave since the sixth grade and today is the day you will finally tell him, you've been dropping hints lately but he doesn't seem to notice, if he does he doesn't say anything about them, all he says is some ironic shit. 

You love his ironic shit though.

You pull yourself off of your bed and walk over to your mirror where pictures are lining all around the frame. You pull one particular picture off, Dave and You with your arms around each others shoulder, from last summer at Jade's 21st Birthday party. That was a great night, you had a killer headache after the party but none the less it was... well, magical. All you did was sit and talk with Dave while having your first drink of alcohol, but you didn't tell him that.

You kiss the picture before putting it back carefully where you got it from. You walk over to your dresser and pull out your favorite pair of pants that Dave gave you for your Birthday last April, a pair of black-blue skinny jeans. Your carefully put them on over your blue stripped boxers. You walk over to you closet and pick out a nice, but casual shirt. You set it on your bed and take of your ACDC shirt, and put on the white Ghost Busters t-shirt. 

You grab a brush off of the table and brush through your messy black shaggy hair. You really need a hair cut you think to yourself. You put the brush back and walk out for your room to the bathroom. You take off your glasses and set them on the sink, and turn the water on. Cupping your hands under the water you let the coldness of the water flow over your hands before you splash some water on you face. You grab the towel and dry off your face and put your glasses back on.

You make your way down the old creaky staircase to the kitchen. You look at the clock on the wall, 9:56 it reads. You're meeting Dave at 12. You walk past the clock and into the kitchen,and open up the top cabinet on the right hand side next to the oven. You grab a bowl down and set it on the counter. You open up the top drawer and take out a spoon.You flip the spoon over and look at the reflection staring back at you. Looking sharp John, you say to yourself. 

You set the spoon in the bowl and walk over to the cupboard and take out your favorite cereal, plain old Cheerios. How boring you think, but they're so good. You poor about 1 cup into the bowl, or at least you think, but who can know without measuring. You set the box of boring Cheerios on the counter, and walk over to the fridge. You stop to look at all the pictures and magnets on the fridge. Your Dad use to give them to you when he got back from a business trip. 

Dad. Oh how you miss him, and to think it's only been 2 years since he passed on. You open up the fridge and grab the 2% milk out and walk to the counter.  
You remember your dad always use to tell you stories from his life. Your favorite one he always told you was when he went on his honeymoon with mom, they went to Amsterdam. They walked around holding hands and looking at the wonderful view. They went to dinner and fell in love all over again. The story isn't all that great but it was just the way your dad told the story, like he was reliving the whole trip again. You never really met your mother, which might be why you like the story, but she seemed like a very wonderful women, sadly she died shortly after you were born. 

10:23  
You twist off the lid to the milk and poor some in your bowl. You walk back to the fridge and put the milk back, and then grab the cereal and put it back in the cabinet. You sit down in a stool, a bar stool you believe, and sit at the counter and eat your cereal. You finish your bowl of cereal and put it in the sink. You'll clean it later, you think.  
You walk into the living room, and turn on the radio to 102.5, your favorite station. You lay down on the couch and you start you think about Dave and all the fun memories you've had, and all the new ones you plan to make. You close your eyes, love-struck by the though of Dave.

You feel yourself starting to fall asleep but you don't do anything about it, you're too busy thinking about your boy crush.


End file.
